Start of Something New
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: When a new girl comes to East High and auditons for the spring musical and Ryan falls for her beauty and voice. Will he get paired with Hannah or Sharpay? My summary sucks but please read my story!


The start of something new 

Summary: When a new girl comes to East High and auditions for the spring musical,Ryan automatically falls for her and her gorgeous voice. When he tells Sharpay he would rather sing with Hannah then her, how will she react?

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM. I just own Hannah and the new musical characters.

_This could be the start of something new……………It feels so right to be here with you._

It was Monday morning and the 11th grade of East High School was in an uproar, There was a new girl starting today. Her name was Hannah Barber. As she walked into Mrs. Darbus' 1st period class everyone started whispersing. She gulped and took her seat. As Ryan looked over at her he took as hard swallow, _She's hot_ , he thought to himself. She smiled at him as he stared at him. He turned back around. "What is up with you," Sharpay said. "Oh, nothing," Ryan replied. "As you might already know, today during free period are the auditions for our spring musical.," Mrs. Darbus exclaimed with a burst of excitement in her voice. "A musical, awesome," Hannah said under her breath. Sharpay turned around staring at her dead in the eye and said, " Yeah, like I told Montez and Bolton, My brother and I haven't missed any musicals since kindergarten, except when those two stepped in," She said pointing to Troy and Gabriella who were sitting in the back row. "Uh…..I'm sorry," Hannah said with fear in her voice. "It's ok," Sharpay said, "There are a lot of supporting roles." "Oh," Hannah replied, "But I want the lead" Sharpay stared at her with a cold look, "You do ANYTHING to mess up me and Ryan's chance at this musical you will wish you never became and East High Wildcat! "Sorry," she said. The bell rang and Hannah did anything she could to make it to that sign up sheet without being attacked by the Ice Queen. She quickly signed her name and went to her next 2 classes. The next period was free period. Hannah went to her locker and grabbed her Carrie Underwood CD that rested on the top shelf beside her portable CD player. She went into the auditorium and handed Mrs. Darbus her CD and sat in the middle of the auditorium where Sharpay wouldn't see her. First, Mrs. Darbus called up Troy and he sang "Let Me Go" by 3 Doors Down. Next she called up Sharpay, she sang, "Heaven" by DJ Sammy. After that was Gabriella who sang "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson, and then was Ryan who gave the most awesome performance of "Photograph" by Nickel back. Then, after was Zeke, (Sharpay convinced him to audition) who sang, "Run It" by Chris Brown. Then finally, Mrs. Darbus called up Hannah. As she got up on the stage Ryan watched her the whole time. She sang "Jesus take the wheel" by Carrie Underwood, and hit every note perfectly. At the high note at the end, Ryan's jaw dropped to the floor. "She's Amazing," said Ryan. "SO THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM," Sharpay exclaimed, "YOU LIKE HER!" "Uhhh……She's kinda cute," Ryan lied. He did like her quite a bit. "You are sooooooooo…..lying.," Sharpay said. "She is attempting…….and is defiantly gonna fail…….to steal our musical. "I don't care, I like her, you are not gonna make me change my mind." Ryan practically yelled. "HOW DARE YOU, How dare you yell at me!" Sharpay said shocked that her brother/ dog would stand up to her like that! Then Mrs. Darbus stood up "The following pairs have couples call backs, Troy and Sharpay, Zeke and Gabriella, and Ryan and Hannah." Troy stood up, "There has got to be a mistake, how could I be paired up with the Ice Queen instead of Gabriella. Mrs. Darbus stood up on the stage and said, " I paired you with the people I thought would go well together, I did not pair you with people that I thought would go well in the personality department, for that is your descision." Sharpay looked astonished. The guy she has liked for over 4 years just practically said he hated her. She wanted to cry, but she didn't show it. Ryan just sat there in awe that he got paired with Hannah. On the way out Hannah went up to Ryan and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, your Ryan right?" "Yeah," Ryan said. "And I take it your Hannah" "Yeah, I'm really excited about being in the call backs with you, you are so talented," Hannah said with a great excitement in her voice. "You are more talented than I am, I mean you sounded better than Carrie Underwood herself," Ryan said. "Wow, No one has ever told me that before, and I have sang that song in public about 3 times," she said. "Hey Ryan, do you want to sit with me at lunch," Hannah inquired. "I'd love to!" Ryan said trying to keep his cool. After lunch Ryan and Hannah went to the practice room and recorded a copy of the song and started choreagraphing the number. On Friday they all went to the auditorium. Ryan and Hannah were in matching green outfits. Ryan's was a green suit and Hannah's was a green sparkly dress. Mrs. Darbus went up on stage and called up Troy and Sharpay. When they both got up on stage they were really good but they looked as if they hated it. Then was Gabriella and Zeke. They were good , but Gabriella wasn't happy with singing with Zeke because she wanted to be with Troy. Then was Ryan and Hannah. They were probably the best up there! They both danced and sang,

I never had someone, that knows me like you do, no one like you, I never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you, so lonely before, I finally found, What I been looking for.

When they were done, They got a standing elevation. Mrs. Darbus stood up, "Bravo to you all, everyone was wonderful, the cast list will be posted on Monday."

On Monday morning, all 6 teens ran to the cast list. It goes as follows-

Amanda and Joshua-

Hannah Barber and Ryan Evans

Jessica and Derek-

Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton

Other Supporting Roles-

Zeke

Gabriella Montez

When Hannah saw it she jumped in the air in excitement. She looked around for Ryan. When she finally found him she yelled, "RYAN , RYAN, COME HERE!" "What is it," he said. "WE MADE IT, WE HAVE THE LEAD!" she yelled. "Are you serious," Ryan said. "I'm dead serious, thanks so much Ryan, I couldn't have done it without you." Hannah said. Then she leaned up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "See Yah Ryan!"

_I can't believe that just happened._

Then 2 weeks later Ryan and Hannah starred in the school musical and got another standing elevation.

At the after party-

Gabriella tapped Hannah on the back and said , "You were awesome, It's very cool how you are new here and got the lead role!" "Thanks, That is so sweet of you!." Hannah said. Hannah went to go find Ryan. "Hi Ryan, you were awesome" "Thanks, you were good too," Ryan said. "I'm glad we could do this together!" Hannah said. "Me too," Ryan said. Then Ryan leaned down and his lips touched hers. She grinned. Taylor tapped her on the shoulder " Bye Ryan," she yelled as Taylor was pulling her away. He laughed and then started singing lightly,

This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you……Oh…….And now looking in your eyes….I feel in my heart…..The start of something new.

The End 


End file.
